Patch antennas for use in radio communications are known. Such patch antennas may be utilized in applications wherein it is undesirable to have an antenna which extends substantially from the surface of an object. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, patch antennas generally conform to the surface of the object upon which they are mounted, and thus do not extend substantially therefrom.
Because they are generally flat mounted, patch antennas find particular application in aircraft, wherein it is undesirable to have antennas extend from the surface of the fuselage and/or wings. Not only does the extension of such antennas from the aircraft provide both increased aerodynamic drag and radar cross section, but they are also obtrusive such that they are subject to damage during routine maintenance operations. They also impede maintenance personnel during such routine maintenance operations and/or cleaning of the aircraft.
However, as those skilled in the art will further appreciate, such patch antennas generally provide a comparatively narrow frequency response, thereby limiting their use to various specific applications. Thus, although the use of such narrow band patch antennas has been beneficial for specific applications, the narrow bandwidth of contemporary patch antenna has substantially diminished their utility. For example, typically a particular patch antenna may only be utilized to effect the desired one of voice communications, telemetry, remote control, etc. Additional dedicated, narrow band patch antennas must typically be utilized for each individual desired application.
In view of the forgoing, it is apparent that a single, broad frequency response patch antenna is desirable. The broadband patch antenna would be suitable for use in voice communications, telemetry, remote control, etc., across a comparatively wide range of frequencies.